AFTER TOMORROW
by Kim Yhena
Summary: Aku sungguh lelah, Apalagi esok? Apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah esok? .. Aku menyerah, aku sudah berjanji hanya aku yang akan terluka - DKS


**AFTER TOMORROW**

by

Kim YeNa

Cast

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Other exo members

Rating

T - M

*

*

*

*

*

Happy Reading

Krrrriiiiiiiiinggggg

Suara alarm di kamar itu mengusik tidur seorang namja cantik yang masih sangat mengantuk.

Krrriiiiingggg

"Nghhh" namja itu meraba nakas di samping kasurnya dengan tergesa dan mematikan alarm disana dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Jam berapa ini sebeneranya?"

Srek

Sinar matahari mulai masuk melalui jendela yang dibuka dengan cepat itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Cepat bangun! Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah sayang" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya kepada namja manis itu

"Ng, silau eomma.." rengek Kyungsoo kepada ibunya

"Omoo, lihatlah itu, kekasihmu sudah rapih di depan gerbang!" pekik wanita itu untuk menggoda Kyungsoo dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo melompat dari kasurnya cepat dan melihat ke arah pagar melalui jendela kamarnya.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak dan ia segera melihat jam di nakas kemudian terkaget melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 7.45 a.m yang berarti ini sudah hampir terlambat untuk ke sekolah!

"Eomma kenapa tidak membangunkanku! Aku hampir terlambat!" sungut Kyusoo sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi

"Hei, aku membangunkan mu sedari tadi tapi kau yang tidak mau bangun!" balas nyonya Do

"Eomma tolong katakan pada Chanyeol untuk menungguku sebentar, aku akan cepat"

"Nee tuan muda.." balas nyonya Do meledek

"... Dan satu lagi, dia bukan kekasihku!" teriak Kyungsoo lantang dari kamar mandi

"Bukan atau belum?" Goda nyonya Do sambil membereskan tempat tidur Kyungsoo

"Eommaaaaaaa"

"Hahaha arasseo arasseo"

Setelah membereskan sebentar kasur Kyungsoo, Nyonya Do turun ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol yang sudah mengetuk pintu sejak tadi.

"Annyeonghaseo eomma" Chanyeol membungkuk hormat begitu pintu rumah dibuka

"Eoh Chanyeol, masuklah" kata Nyonya Do sambil tersenyum cantik

"Apa kau sudah Sarapan, nak?" sambung Nyonya Do yang mendapat gelengan dan cengiran lebar dari Chanyeol

"Kalau begitu ayo sarapan dulu sambil menunggu Kyungsoo" sahut Tuan Do dari arah meja makan

"Ne appa.." dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan dan mulai mengambil roti yang ada di meja. Ya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo cukup dekat karena mereka sudah berteman sejak Junior High School, oleh karena itu orang tua Kyungsoo menyuruh pemuda bermarga Park itu untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan eomma dan appa karna mereka sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang akrab dengan orangtua Kyungsoo, namja manis itu justru tidak akrab dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Bukan karena namja manis itu tidak pandai mendekati dan mengambil hati orangtua, hanya saja Tuan Park adalah orang yang sangat sibuk dan jarang dirumah.

Pernah suatu hari Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Tuan Park saat ia mengerjakan tugas sekolah di rumah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hendak menegur pria tua itu namun Tuan Park menatapnya tajam seperti tidak suka dan mengacuhkan sapaan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bilang appa nya memang seperti itu jadi Kyungsoo hanya bisa maklum saja.

Sedangkan Nyonya Park telah lama meninggal karena penyakit kanker rahim yang di deritanya selama bertahun-tahun.

Drap drap drap

Suara gaduh dari arah tangga membuat penghuni rumah itu menatap kearah pemuda mungil yang sedang berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa itu.

"Hei, pelan-pelan tuan muda. Rumah ini bisa rubuh jika kau seperti itu" kata Nyonya Do sambil berkacak pinggang

"Eomma berlebihan" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, ia meneguk habis gelas susunya dan mengambil sepotong roti lalu mengitari meja untuk mencium pipi appa nya kemudian dengan cepat menarik tangan Chanyeol yang sedang asik sarapan.

"Ayo, kita akan terlambat!" ucap Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo jangan menariknya seperti itu! Calon menantuku sedang sarapan..." kesal Nyonya Do

Blush~

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah dan ia berhenti melangkah

"Eomma jangan mulai, ini masih pagi" Kyungsoo mengomel seperti anak gadis kepada eommanya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Nyonya Do barusan yang jelas-jelas kata 'menantu' itu ditujukan padanya

"Apa kau mau jadi menantuku Yeol?" tanya Nyonya Do dengan wajah serius yang dibuat-buat

"Tentu aku mau eomma!" jawab Chanyeol cepat dan lantang

"A-ap.. Apa yang kau bicarakan!" ucap Kyungsoo terbata sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol

"Baiklah kalau begitu, belajarlah yang pintar dan cepat selesaikan sekolah kalian kemudian menikahlah" Ucap Nyonya Do

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah sangat sangat bulat itu mendengar pernyataan Nyonya Do yang entah kenapa membuat wajahnya panas

"M-mwo?!!" gagap Kyungsoo

"Kajja, kau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah bukan?" kata Chanyeol untuk mencegah Kyungsoo meladeni eommanya yang memang sangat senang menggoda putra tunggalnya itu.

"Eomma, appa, kami berangkat! Terimakasih sarapannya" ucap Chanyeol cepat dan membungkuk hormat pada kedua orang tua yang menatap mereka sambil tersenyum itu dan segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju halaman rumah dimana motor Chanyeol sedang menunggu untuk di naiki ke sekolah.

"Ayo naik Nyonya Park" ucap Chanyeol saat mereka sampai di halaman rumah Kyungsoo

"Kau dan eomma sama saja! Senang sekali kalian berdua menggodaku"

"Aigoo, lihatlah wajahmu memerah begitu Nyonya Park" kata Chanyeol sambil menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang justru membuat pipi itu semakin dan semakin merah oleh rayuannya

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya, itu tanda jika ia sedang merajuk pada Chanyeol.

"Cepatlah dobby! Kita akan dihukum jika terlambat"

"Arrasseo arrasseo.."

Chanyeol menaiki motornya dan mengambil lengan Kyungsoo untuk memegang pinggangnya

"Berpeganglah yang erat, aku akan mengendarai motor dengan cepat"

Dada Kyungsoo menempel pada punggung Chanyeol dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol saat pemuda itu memacu motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata2

"Aku sangat membencimu! Aku tak akan mau naik motor lagi"

"Aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh, ia tau Kyungsoo-nya sangat malu karna harus menempel seperti ini. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menjemput dengan mobil, hanya saja mobil kesayangannya sedang di bengkel karna sedang rusak jadilah ia menaiki motor sport nya untuk menjemput Kyungsoo.

'Sepertinya ide menjemput dengan motor sport adalah ide yang sangat Cemerlang' batin Chanyeol

"Aigoo, lihatlah mereka berdua yeobo.. Mereka sangat manis saat bersama"

"Ne yeobo, aku jadi teringat kita saat muda rasanya"

"Apa kau ingin bulan madu lagi, sayang?" goda Tuan Do kepada istri nya

"Ahh kau ini" Nyonya Do tersenyum malu ditanya seperti itu oleh suaminya, "Cepatlah berangkat ini sudah siang, berilah contoh yang baik pada bawahanmu Presdir Do" ucap Nyonya Do sambil merapikan jas dan dasi suaminya.

"Ne Nyonya Presdir" Tuan Do mengecup kening istrinya penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan

Rumah itu rumah sederhana yang hangat, penuh canda tawa setiap hari. Tuan Do adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan yang bisa dibilang cukup sukses akan tetapi ia sangat menyayangi dan tidak pernah melupakan perannya sebagai kepala keluarga, ia adalah sosok pemimpin yang bijaksana dan hangat sedangkan Nyonya Do adalah ibu rumah tangga yang memiliki bisnis kue kecil-kecilan, ia membuka toko roti dan kue di daerah pinggiran kota Seoul.

Kyungsoo sering membantu ibunya di toko roti sepulang sekolah, ia belajar membuat beranekaragam roti dan kue. Ibunya sangat pintar memasak dan keahlian itu menurun pada Kyungsoo meskipun Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih harus banyak belajar dari sang eomma.

TBC or END??

Haloo reader-deul, ini cerita pertamaku yang sebelumnya sudah aku upload di wattpad dan masih on going.

Gimana? Apa mengecewakan? Atau mungkin malah asik?

Aku butuh respon kalian, cerita ini akan aku buat chaptered dan semoga ada yang menunggu kelanjutannya ne?

Jangan lupa fav dan comment yah

With love,

YeNa


End file.
